


thomas the tank engine rails y/n

by ellevin



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, I'm Going to Hell, Other, Smut, Uh. yeah, Y/N gets railed by a train, believe it or not i actually have a gf, blame my gf for this monstrosity, elve stop writing crackfics, ikr i’m a homosexual, seriously i’m sorry i literally can’t stop writing crack, she came up with this idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellevin/pseuds/ellevin
Summary: thats it thats the fic
Relationships: thomas/reader
Kudos: 3





	thomas the tank engine rails y/n

Thomas lightly caresses Y/N’s cheek.

“Fuck, Y/N, you’re the sexiest person I’ve ever seen,” he whispered, admiring their body.

“Ah- Thomas, please...” they whispered, begging their train boyfriend to fuck them stupid. “So needy...jeez, be patient,” Thomas trailed a wheel over Y/N’s hole [A/N: this can be any hole] before plunging the tip of the wheel in, eliciting several groans from his partner.

A few minutes later, Thomas felt that Y/N was ready. He shoved his entire front wheel into Y/N’s gaping hole. They screamed and nearly came with the pleasure, but thankfully they managed to show some self-restraint. “Heh...cute,” Thomas complimented Y/N, making them even more flustered than they already were.

“Please...ahn- fuck me until I can’t s-see-!” Y/N begged the train on top of them. Sure, he was heavy, but they could support his weight. “Well, don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Thomas lightly kissed Y/N’s forehead before mercilessly fucking them.

Y/N was about to come for the fifth time that night. Their pleads had melted away into unintelligible gasps. They had left their mouth wide open; rookie mistake when you were dating a kinklord of a train. Thomas bent over a little and spat right in their mouth.

They were about to melt with the pleasure their boyfriend was giving them. They’d never felt anything even close to this. Sure, Thomas had fucked Y/N before, but that was way too gentle for their taste. They liked it rough. Tonight, Thomas was finally indulging Y/N.

Y/N wrapped their legs around Thomas’s thick body, stopping him from pulling out all the way. “Thomas...a-ahn…” They groaned as they felt their boyfriend’s wheels leaving them. “I think you’ve had enough for now...you’re so cute when you’re like this,” Thomas whispered against Y/N’s neck. “I love you, Y/N.” The train settled into bed beside Y/N and held them tight. Y/N sighed in bliss and leaned into the touch of their favourite person.

**Author's Note:**

> if u like crackfics u came to the right account i literally can’t take myself seriously 


End file.
